Something Beautiful
by Ababy99
Summary: Set in Season 3. Revolves around Peyton and Nathan and their growing relationship. NP, other couples to be decided. RR


**Something Beautiful**

**One**

**--**

Peyton sat on the beach and looked up at the stars. Her mom was supposed to be dead, she watched her mom die. But nothing made sense to Peyton anymore; a woman came to her door tonight and told Peyton that she was her mom. Ellie; Elizabeth… Just like Peyton's middle name. Curse that middle name, Peyton thought to herself. Everything was almost a blur to Peyton; how could this woman be her mother? It didn't make sense. Her life just seemed like one, big lie; Peyton looked over and saw Nathan walking towards her. She smiled up at him as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," Peyton said softly.

Nathan looked at her with his deep, blue eyes, "You've been crying," he pointed out. He knew when Peyton was crying, it was something he had picked up back when they were dating.

"Yeah," Peyton said; there was no use trying to cover it up. Nathan knew her too well, "I was…"

Nathan played around in the sand for a couple seconds and then sighed, "Haley's back…"

Peyton looked up at him with a shocked look on her face, "Are you serious?" She asked, and then her expression turned to anger, "Does she want to come back and then leave again like a bad ass rock star?"

"She said that she's back for good," Nathan said with a cynical laugh, "Can you believe that shit?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her knees, "Well she's not getting a welcome back party from me."

"I told you my problems," Nathan said with a smirk, "Now it's time for you to share yours."

Peyton looked over at him, "Who said I had any problems?"

"The fact that you're out here; alone, and the fact that you've been crying," he began, "You're a hard ass Peyton, and I know you only cry when you're **really** upset."

Peyton let out a deep breath, "You remember that lady who was supposedly interviewing me for that magazine?" Nathan nodded, "Well, I figure out that it's all a lie, so I stop talking to her. She came to my house tonight, and she knew things about me, Nate… Ellie told me that she's my mom," and with that Peyton fell into Nathan's chest. Nathan rubbed Peyton's back as she cried softly, "I shouldn't be crying like this," she said as she wiped her eyes quickly and sat up, "I'm such an idiot…"

"No you're not," Nathan said as he put a hand on her cheek, "I really wish that I wasn't going to that stupid basketball camp now…"

Peyton's jaw dropped and she smiled, "You're going to High Flyers?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning," Nathan said and then looked at Peyton seriously, "I really wish I could be here for you this summer," he said softly.

Peyton gave him an understanding smile, "This is something you've been dreaming of, dude! Don't give up something like this for me… Besides, it'll give you time to think about what you and Haley are going to do."

Nathan grunted, "I don't think we're going to do anything," he said sadly as Peyton looked at him with a sympathetic look, "It just isn't the same for us anymore. I love her, but I don't trust her, and I don't think I want to be with her…"

"Whatever decision you make will be the right one," she said.

Nathan put his hand on Peyton's knee and leaned in towards her; Peyton smiled and tilted her head as their lips met. She nibbled softly on his lower lip, as he gripped her hips. Nathan ran his tongue along the bottom on Peyton's lip as her mouth opened. She brushed her hair out of her face as she got on top of Nathan. Their breathing got heavier and heavier as the clothes came piling off. It was just the two of them, on this lonely beach in the sand making love.

"Nathan," Peyton moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her neck. It was different from when they were dating; he looked into her eyes as he went into her. She cried his name out; and he cried out hers.

They must've made love for hours because when they finally stopped they both ached and just laid down beside each other in the sand. Nathan handed Peyton her clothes which were everywhere. They got dressed and nobody said a word; all you could hear were the waves crashing against the shore and the heavy breathing of the two ex-lovers.

"Peyton," Nathan finally said after the two of them were fully clothed. He was still excited when he looked at her. The sex was different than with Haley; Peyton knew what Nathan liked and visa-versa.

Peyton looked over at him and kissed him on the lips, "Shh," she said quietly after the kiss, "Don't say anything…" Their bodies were shaking as the adrenaline rushed through their veins.

**--**

**(3 months later)**

"Rise and shine!" Brooke sang as she walked into Peyton's room.

Peyton groaned, "Nice of you to knock…"

"I didn't want to wake you Sleeping Bitchy," Brooke said as she stuck out her tongue, "But, tonight I'm throwing a party down at the beach… Kind of an end of the summer party," Brooke said excitedly as she clapped her hands together, "And since Mouth is **so** upset about this Erica Marsh thing, I've picked you to be my dee-jay for the night!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I don't even feel like going tonight Brooke…"

Brooke sat down beside Peyton on her bed and sighed, "Still upset about the whole Ellie thing?"

"Ever since my dad told me that I she **was** my real mom I haven't really been the big partier," Peyton began and then looked at her calendar, "Isn't Nathan coming home today?"

Brooke shrugged and jumped up, "You've had like a count down of when Nathan's coming home," she said with a wink, "Do you two have some sort of phone sex relationship I should know about?"

"Brooke," Peyton said in an exasperated tone.

Brooke put her hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry! I'm just trying to lighten the mood… And convince you to come tonight because I think you should have some fun!"

"Fine," Peyton said and then sorted through her records, "Speaking of sex… How are things going with you and Lucas?"

Brooke laughed, "We're non-exclusive, and I told him earlier that I was playing the field tonight."

"Ouch," Peyton said as she shook her head, "You do understand that Lucas really, really likes you right?"

"Yeah," Brooke said as she bit her bottom lip, "And I like him a lot too, but… I don't know I just don't want a serious boyfriend right now."

Peyton looked up at her and chuckled, "Watch out world; Brooke Davis is on the loose and looking for a lay!"

"Shut up!" Brooke said with a smile and then grabbed Peyton's hand, "Let's go girlfriend!" She said as she dragged Peyton out the door.

**--**

Peyton and Brooke walked into Brooke's apartment and saw Lucas and Haley sitting on opposite couches talking. Haley smiled and stood up, as did Lucas. Peyton put down the records and looked down at the ground. Brooke sat down beside Lucas and kissed his cheek, "Tutor girl," Brooke said, "You're still coming tonight right?"

"I guess," Haley said with a shrug, "I don't really get the point, but…"

Lucas sighed, "Hales… When Nate comes back I'm sure everything will be fine between the two of you."

"Well, he did leave bitterly," Haley said as she looked down at the ground.

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him towards her room, "Well Tutor girl, tonight you should just get drunk and have fun!" She giggled as she pulled Lucas into her room.

Haley laughed and shook her head; she looked up at Peyton and smiled, but Peyton just looked down at the ground. Haley cleared her throat, "I haven't talked to you in ages… How's everything going with you?"

"Fine," Peyton answered quickly and then sorted through her records.

"Look," Haley began, "I know this isn't really my place, but Brooke told me about you're whole mom situation…"

Peyton cut her off, "You're right. It **isn't** your place," she said angrily and then turned back towards her box of records.

Haley scratched her head and started to walk away, but then turned back around, "I-I don't get what I did to you Peyton!"

Peyton turned around and rested a hand on her hip, "I don't respect you, or trust you Haley," she said bitterly, "You know, I used to think you were probably one of the classiest girls in the world, but now… You're just as bad as the rest of them."

"Peyton, I…" Haley began, but then stopped. She let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, "I made a mistake… And now I'm back because I realize that."

Peyton looked at her in disbelief, "You came back and thought Nathan would welcome you with open arms? He's been heartbroken because of you! He drove out to see you plenty of times **because he loved you**! And all you thought about was yourself!" Peyton yelled.

"I didn't know you were so defensive about it," Haley said with bitterness on the tip of her tongue.

Peyton laughed cynically and grabbed her records, "Everyone in this town thinks you're nothing… I'm just the only one who's not afraid to hurt your feelings," she said and then stormed out of the apartment. Haley looked down at the ground and began to cry. She walked over to the couch and put her face in a pillow.

**--**

_There are six billion people in the world._

Peyton walked down to the river court and saw somebody standing look out onto the river. She smiled and walked over to him.

_Six billion souls._

"Nathan?" Peyton said, but she knew it was him. He turned around and smiled at her as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

_Sometimes all you need is one._

Read and Review.

TBC?


End file.
